


Incubator

by akgerhardt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All Safe/Sane/Consensual, Come/Cum Inflation, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Eggpreg/Mpreg, F/M, Gangbang, Incubation, Knotting, M/M, MerMay, Mermaids, Multi, Objectification, Oviposition, Xeno, egglaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: You can't blame him for wanting some action.





	1. Chapter 1

It's his favorite time of year. The others don't understand, but they aren't about to look a gift seahorse in the mouth. Each mating season, he offers his body for renting and profits from it- metaphorically, since merfolk don't have currency. He all but begs couples to use him, and most do.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The direction this takes is up to you! My tumblr is akgerhardt.

    "Stop giving me that look, unless you want a bag over your head for the duration."

           "Sure thing, babe!" he winks.

     "And wipe that smug expression off your face! It's no wonder you can't get laid any other time of the year..."

           "Yeah, yeah. Are you going to float around criticizin' my charitable ass the entire time? 'Cause I get it- that's a kink, but you’re killin' the mood here."

     "Enough with the bullshit," she mutters, swatting his hand away before he can cop a feel. He quirks a suggestive grin, and she promptly pins him against the kelp-covered boulder he was leaning on. It’s effective.

She smirks at the way violet tints his cheeks, matching his curled tail. He surrendered easily- too easily.

     "God, you’re most pathetic sub I've ever known," she laughs, not letting up.

           "You got me there- the submarine for your ~precious~ cargo. Fuckin' hyped to figure out who ya got dicked down by and tell every minnow and guppy."

     "Too bad you're not the brightest lanternfish in the bunch. It’s been the same every season, yet you always guess wrong."

...

            "Hurry up and egg me already," he grumbles.

     "That's more like it~"

She brings her head to his shoulder, smiling against his skin with her dangerously sharp teeth. Before he can say something stupid, she bites down, claiming him. He keens.

            "Oh, _fuck_ yeah…"

He tries to bring her closer, but his arms are firmly in place. He settles for entwining his tail with hers as she teases him, rubbing against him amorously and toying with his overly sensitive gills. He squirms with pleasure as she gradually trails her fingers lower, rewarded with a whine when she finally brushes the tip of one against his slit, which is already prominent from arousal. It’s almost sweet how quiet and still he becomes then, tail tightening just slightly and gills flaring as she worms two in. Even she doesn't have the heart to ruffle his fins at his most vulnerable.

           "... Please-"

She stretches them carefully, feeling out his entrance as deep as her fingers can reach. Gently, she starts stimulating the silky soft walls, working every spot thoroughly until his shaft is exposed. She withdraws then, as usual, bringing her other hand to tend to herself. At this point, he's always too far gone to do anything cocky.

Once fully erect, she wastes no time in pressing into him, rutting a couple times before locking in the space just above, too deep for anything to access except a positor. He moans in quiet satisfaction, gripping her shoulders. She lets it slide.

     "Ready?"

He nods, chest heaving with anticipation.

The first one moves through easily enough, popping in and rolling to the pit of his stomach. He gasps shallowly, and she waits until he regains composure to continue.

The next ones go in subsequently faster, and soon he's panting and moaning incoherent praises, unable to care about anything but being pumped full of eggs.

She takes pity once they're almost all settled, reaching down to jerk him off. The sensation of him clenching around her shaft and the struggle to get the last ones in is overwhelmingly blissful. She peaks soon after him, and they collapse against the rock together, still connected.

     "... It’s such a good look on you," she murmurs, rubbing his belly lightly. He hums in contentment.

           "You love this hot bod," he chuckles.

     "Perhaps."

He attempts to initiate a fishy kiss, and she rolls her eyes, jostling the soft mound to distract him. After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, she retracts, untangling her tail from his.

     "Same time next year?"

            "Hell yeah," he grins.


End file.
